Fairy Freakin' Godmother
by Ziver69
Summary: Someone's sick of watching these two dance around the obvious, so when the perfect opportunity presents itself...well, just call him your Fairy Freakin' Godmother! Kind of OOC in some ways but GSR all the way! One-Shot.


This idea popped into my head and just wouldn't let go until it'd been written. Hope you all enjoy it...and feel free to leave a review, PLEASE. :) I own nothing. un-betaed, so all mistakes are mine. In case you managed to miss it in the summary Rated M for a very good reason. If you're not 18, please turn back now.

Normally, he would never have let his best friend drink like that. _Normally. _

Normally, he would never be contemplating what he was right now, as he steered said best friend through his townhouse, down the hall and into his bedroom. _Normally._

Brass turned his very inebriated best friend; his sloshed buddy; his trashed compadre and let his big bulk bounce on the mattress. "Okay, buddy, here we go." he grunted, bending knees that had seen better days to untie Grissom's shoes and slip them off. "Now, much as I look at you like a brother, ain't no way in hell I'm helping you with the rest, so I'll be out here," the native Jersian chucked a thumb toward the hall, "while you get changed and I'll check on you before I go." He stood when Grissom nodded slowly. "Don't fall on your head."

Brass nearly made it to the door when Grissom's slurred voice stopped him.

"Did I tell you what she...she said to me?"

Brass heaved a sigh. "Yeah, Gil...you told me."

_Normally._

He was caught somewhere between pity and pissed. Anyone with half a brainwave and eyesight could see that Grissom and Sara had it bad for each other. The whole team knew, hell, half the lab knew. And Sara usually did a pretty decent job of keeping it professional between them while at work, except for today.

Now granted, they'd been on the rooftop and yes, he'd been the one looking for them, but still; what if it had been Ecklie or worse, the Under Sheriff?

The bottom line was, he was sick of it! Sara needed to take the bull by the horns already or more directly, Grissom by the cock and balls. And Grissom needed to get his big, genius head out of his I'm- not- fooling- anybody ass!

_"Why can't you just say what you mean?!"_

_"And what do I mean that's not being said, Sara?"_

_"Forget it! This is...so stupid! You push and then you pull...and I've had it! You can't have it both ways, Grissom!"_

_"I'm sorry, Sara, I wasn't aware that I'd requested to have "it" in more than one way."_

_"Go fuck yourself, Grissom! If you even know how to use it, that is!"_

Jim had managed to push himself against the wall on the opposite side of the door, keeping to the shadows, as a very pissed off brunette slammed through the door and marched down the stairs.

The rest of the shift had been tense as the two wrapped the case with Brass. Sara glared. Grissom put on a show of "not noticing". Nick, Warrick and Cath did their best impression of being invisible and Brass tried to decide between ignoring them or smacking their heads together.

A few hours later, Brass had received a call from Danny, the bartender at the bar he and Grissom sometimes went to to unwind after a tough case. By the time Brass had arrived in the dimly lit and very empty bar, Danny had shrugged and simply nodded at Grissom.

The picture was a sad and pathetic one. Gil Grissom sat hunched forward, both arms on the bar top resting on either side of a half empty tumbler of scotch. Brass stopped at the end of the bar as Danny leaned over it toward the detective.

"He's got almost half a bottle in him already, Captain. I've watered down the last few, tryin' to get him to slow down, but it ain't really workin'. And he keeps mumbling about "her", whoever "her" is. Figured I should call you. I'd have just gotten him a cab, but at this point," Danny cast a concernd glance toward the hammered entomologist, "I doubt he even remembers his address."

"Thanks, Danny. I've got it from here."

Danny nodded and went back to cleaning glasses as Brass made his way to his drunken friend.

"Come here often stud?" Brass cracked, taking the stool beside Grissom.

"Do you know what she said to me?" Grissom started, as if Brass had been sitting there the whole time.

Deciding to play dumb, since neither of them knew he'd witnessed their little tet-e-tet on the roof top, Brass merely grunted. "Who?"

"Sara!" Grissom barked.

"Nope."

"She...she tolme to go fuck myself! Canyou believe tha...fuck myself! Thas not even...well, I guess iz physically possible but...fuck myself! An then...then she illuded to the idea that I'm less than compotent in matters of sex! How would she know?!" He cried indignantly.

Brass didn't have time to do more then shrug before Grissom's tirade continued.

"She jus doesn't get it! I...I have spons...responsi...things I have to do. I'm the supervisor! I'm HER supervisor. What does she think I can do...Hey, Sara, could you come bend over my desk for a minute?"

Twenty minutes later, Brass was helping a very unsteady scientist to his car while Grissom continued to blather on.

Now, he leaned against the wall outside Grissom's room. He glanced down the hall, his irritation growing. With grim determination, he pushed off the wall and headed back to the living room. His mind was made up.

He grabbed Grissom's discarded coat and hoped. Luck was on his side, or maybe it was fate, when his fingers curled around the object he'd been seeking. Flipping the phone open, he hit contacts and searched for her name. Moments later, she picked up.

"What is it, Grissom? I was just about to go to sleep and it's my day off so if you need someone to cover a scene, call Catherine."

"Hi Cookie."

"Jim?"

"Yep."

"Um, why are you calling me on Grissom's phone? Is he..."

Jim was making his way back down the hall. He could hear the anger in her voice morph to one of concern as the implications of why he might be calling her from Grissom's phone settled over her.

"He's fine...in a manner of speaking." he assured her.

"In a manner of speaking? Jim, what's going on?"

"Physically he's fine, Sara." Jim stopped a safe distance from Grissom's door. "Listen, Cookie, I'm gonna do you both a big favor cause it's time you two fish or cut bait."

"Jim..."

"I love ya, Cookie, but shut it." Jim gruffed. "Now, let's just say Gil's in a mood to talk and you happen to be his subject of choice at the moment, so this is gonna be real easy. Keep your mouth shut and just listen, because if you really wanna know what's going on in that buggy head of his, I'm about to make your dreams come true. Just call me your fairy freakin' godmother."

Jim pushed the bedroom door open, thankful to see that Grissom had managed to get his pajamas on and was reclined back on the bed.

"Jim, I don't..." Sara started.

"Hush!" he mumbled harshly. "Just listen!"

Grissom's head wobbled comically as he swiveled bleary eyes toward Jim. "Wha?"

"I, ah, said "listen"." Jim covered, dropping the phone to his side. "I have an idea. Think it'll be therapeutic or some healthy rig-a-ma-roll like that."

Grissom kept somewhat focused eyes on Brass. "Huh?"

"You obviously have a lot to say to Sara that you won't say to her face so..." he brought the phone up and waved it, stuffing back a laugh when Grissom tried to follow the movement of the phone. "Pretend you called her and tell her everything you wanna tell her. No holds barred. It'll be good for ya." He handed Grissom the phone and patted his shoulder. "Just, ah, let'er rip, buddy. I'm gonna take off so you can have some privacy."

He walked to the door and turned before going through it. Grissom was staring at the phone, looking confused. "Gil!"

Grissom's head snapped up. Brass made a motion imitating a phone by his ear and waited til Gil brought the device to his own ear. Brass gave him a thumbs up, backing out of the room, repeating, "No holds barred!"

Sara sat on her couch and waited, uncertain as to what exactly was going on and whether she really wanted to be a part of it. But something in her wouldn't let her hang up the phone.

Grissom's drunk logic began to kick in. Talk to Sara? Talk to Sara...tell her what he wanted to say to her but couldn't...yeah, that was a good idea. He'd tell her! See how she liked that!

"Hello, Sara!" he said, a little too loudly.

Sara jumped at the unexpected, and loud, greeting. She barely managed to not drop the phone.

"There's some things I needa say and your gwan lishen for once an'not innerup me til I say'um...it..shay it...them...shit m'drunk." he mumbled.

Sara covered her mouth to stifle the giggle. Grissom. Drunk? This was definitely unexpected.

Her attention was quickly brought back, as the usually elequent criminalist continued his scotch induced speech.

"Firsof'all, you...you're...where's m'sock?"

She heard rustling and then a thunk followed by an "Ow!" She was beginning to wonder if this was going to be productive at all or if Grissom was just going to ramble about random things and end up going nowhere.

"Found it." he declared. "Now, where was I? Oh yeah...fistly...fishly? To start...I will not fuck myself!"

She bit her lip this time. She didn't know if she could do this. Surely she was going to laugh and give herself away if he kept talking like this. His next statement, however, erased all thoughts of laughing.

"Maybe, I'll jus fuck you! Yeah, fuck you good! What d'ya think about that?! Oh wait...you think I can't...dunno what to do with it. Well lemme tell you somethin', baby, I know what to do with it. And it's big, real big. That's right. I gotta big cock and if you think I won't fuck you with it, you're...you're...shit..." his voice suddenly faltered and grew quiet. "You're right. I can't. I mean, I can...you dunno...dunno how many times I've dreamed about it. Wanting you...so much. Holding you down in m'bed. Kissing your lips...so soft..." his breathing grew ragged and Sara was sure someone had stuffed cotton in her mouth, it was so dry. "You're so soft. So beautiful. So tight and warm...wet, so damn wet for me. And I can't get enough...the noises you make, the way you keep calling my name. You make me so fucking hard, Sara! Feels like I'm gonna split in two...never...never cum so hard in my life...THAT'S what you do to me! Don't you get it?!" he cried. "I never wanted this!"

She felt like she was on one of his beloved roller coasters, every emotion running out of control as she hurtled through humor, love, lust and confusion.

"Never wanted t'be supervisor...your teacher, your boss. Don't you think when I asked you to come here, that I didn't want to be with you? Just wanted to be...finally...not your teacher, just another CSI. Wasn't supposed to be supervisor...was supposed to be temporary and then...then I could tell you...tell you I love you...make love to you...just wanted...you."

Sara covered her mouth as tears trickled down her face. All these years. All these years, thinking he wanted her, then thinking he didn't, then not being sure and then finally believing he did but that she wasn't worth the risk. He was finally saying everything she'd ever wanted him to say.

"But I'm that guy now. Gotta take care of all of you. 'Rick, Cath, you and Nick. Your careers in my hands...mine. Gotta be...gotta take care of you guys...make sure you have every chance...you, Sara, you can be so much...you're a better CSI than I am. You're not afraid to show people you care, empathy...you show the victims empathy and that...that makes you better then I can ever be. If I...if I ruined that, I'd never forgive myself. Can't...can't do that to you. Love you too much to do that to you."

He was quiet then. Quiet for so long she thought he'd fallen asleep. Tears coursed down her face. She understood. Finally understood.

"If I could. I'd tell you every day how beautiful you are. How much I love you." His voice grew heavy and deep. "Make love to you every day. Touch you. Taste you. Cover your body with mine, like a blanket. So deep, Sara...I'd be so deep inside you. Hear you calling my name over and over...damn it! I just wanna make you scream my name!" His voice rose with his frustration.

And the roller coaster dipped again as his voice pulled her back into a craving for him even her best fantasies couldn't rival.

Grissom squeezed his eyes shut, completely lost in the fantasy that Sara was on the other end of the line. The freedom he felt at having finally said the things he'd been longing to say allowed him to let go, to give in to the passion he felt.

"You don't know how much I want you! Right here. Right now...so hard, so fucking hard, honey. How many times..." he let his hand dip under the waist of his pajama bottoms to take hold of his throbbing dick, stroking slowly as he called upon a recurring fantasy of Sara's hand replacing his own. "Don't know how many times I've jerked off, imagining it was you...your hands on me...your hot mouth wrapped around my cock, tongue sliding around the head...you have such a beautiful mouth, honey..so good for sucking my cock."

Was she breathing? She didn't know because she was sure that her heart had stopped. No. No, there was definitely a pulse but it was beating between her legs intead of in her chest. And she knew exactly why her mouth was so dry. It was because every ounce of fluid in her body was pulling to her core and completely soaking through her panties.

He was so caught up...this imagined call to Sara, he forgot he wasn't really on the phone with her.

"Would you want to, honey? Would you want to suck me? Suck me until I cum?" The tendons in his arm flexed as his first tightened around the soft flesh encasing the steel shaft between his fingers. "Would you let me taste you? I can see us...I see you, legs splayed open for me, your head tossed back. You hold yourself open for me, part those pretty pussy lips so my hands are free. I need them...at least the one, so I can fuck you with my fingers while I suck and lick...tongue that beautiful clit."

She couldn't fight it anymore. Her fingers parted her flushed folds, just as he was describing she plunged her fingers inside, pumping and writhing, pulling out every so often to circle her juice coated fingers around the engorged bundle of nerves. She'd never been so close, so quickly.

"I love you like this, honey...so hot, so wet and wanton...mine, completely mine!" He pumped hard and fast, feeling the tell tale tingle race down his spine, balls tightening for his release. "And I know you're close, so close, my love."

Sara plunged deep, faster and faster as she hurtled toward completion, her breath coming fast and shallow.

"As much as I wanna...wanna taste you as you fill my mouth with your love, coat my tongue...I need to feel you wrapped around me when you cum. Wanna feel you tighten around my cock...oh gah...sara, honey...oh fuck..." He fisted himself at a maddening pace, swearing he could feel the cum as it traveled through him. "Gonna cum, baby...ahhh, Sara...cum for me, honey, please...say it, say my name, Sara...shit... please honey...I love you...I love you, Sara!"

She careened over the edge with his words, calling out, unaware, as her orgasm flowed over her in wave after wave. "GILLLL!"

His back arched violently off the bed, cumming harder then he ever had before at the sound of her screaming his name. Ribbons of white, hot cum pulsed from him, coating his chest and stomach. It was only as the aftershocks rippled through him and his heart beat thundred in his chest that it slowly dawned on him that what he'd heard wasn't in his head. He'd heard Sara's voice, throaty...beautiful...screaming his name...really screaming his name.

"S...Sara?" he choked out.

"I love you too, Gil." she whispered.

"How...how did you..." he stammered.

She chuckled. Her laugh was music to his ears.

"Let's just say my Fairy Freakin' Godmother is the best."

Jim.

"I don't suppose your fairy godmother is short, balding and has a distinctive New Jersey accent, does she?" he grinned.

"Possibly."

He grunted.

"Are you mad?" She was suddenly afraid that the reality would set in and have him running for cover.

"Mad? I'm many things right now, honey...mad is not one of them. In fact, I think I owe your fairy godmother a very large thank you."

"You do, do you?" she sighed, a smile plastering her face.

"You know what else I think?" His voice husky, sending shivers up and down her spine.

"What?" she whispered.

"I think you are too far away. Fantasies are fine, but I think reality's gonna be so much better. Care to test my theory, Miss Sidle?"

"We'll need to do multiple experiments in order to prove your theory." she responded seductively.

His pulse jumped and he felt himself harden again. "I look forward to it. Hurry. I'm, ahh...let's just say, my "assistant" and I are already eager and ready to get started."

"I'll be right there. Don't you dare start without me."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

**THE END**


End file.
